The World That I Leave
by Ghost Steve
Summary: The life of Max Goof is in risk after gets a dangerous disease. Will be able Goofy to support the danger to lose his only and dear son?


Hi, I´m Ghost Steve and this is my first story of fanfiction in English. Since some time I want to write an story about one of my favourites Disney´s movies: "A Goofy Movie" and finally it is. I really hope that you like this fanfic and please forgive all the mistakes that the story will have. I´m mexican and all my stories are in spanish, but I want to practice antoher language and for this reason I do the try with this fic. My English is very bad and I hope that you can understand the story at least.

I don´t know if I must tu put a disclaimer in the case of a movie, but I don´t want problems in the future. "A Goofy Movie" is propierty of the Disney´s studios and the director of this wonderfull film is Kevin Lima. Weel, for me that´s all. Please give me some reviews with your comentaries, questions, etc. If you only want said me that this story stinks and that I am the worst wirter in the universe...well, you can do it. See/Read you later.

The World that I Leave

_By Ghost Steve_

Max Goof walked by the humid sidewalk of the park where many families happened a pleasant afternoon. The little rain that finishes happening gave to the environs a fresh and reassuring atmosphere that fascinated the boy since he was small. Since many months ago that the boy gone to the park in search of peace and tranquility, whenever some problem appeared in his life or needed consolation of some type, there was the perfect place to find it. Nevertheless the suffering that now felt did not seem to want to disappear this time.

To think that until days ago his life it passed normally like one normal teenager. With the typical problems of a boy of its age: the school, the girls, etc. He was so melancholic and frustrated that he ignored completely to all that was crossed to him. To everyone it seemed strange to see the young Goof of that way, normally he was a very friendly and extroverted person who liked to coexist with people, but now he was like a zombie lost in his thoughts and without the ability to perceive the world.

It was incredible how all the happiness could disappear at a few moments, only some minutes were necessary, only some words were enough to make him fall in a deep and dark hole of misery. Max moved slowly, really did not matter to him at least to where it went, and only wished to clear his mind and try to accept his difficult situation. He stopped one moment watching his reflection in a small pool in the sidewalk. He could not believe it; he was seen so normal, so well, and so… healthy. As he would like to cling to that reality and to pretend that nothing bad was happened, but at heart was conscious that it was not truth. No matter how hard it hurt to him, it was the reality.

-Good morning Mr. Goof- was the words with use the school doctor for received him at the beginning of the day.

-Good morning doctor, you wanted to see me? - It was the innocent question that preceded his tragedy.

-Yes, Mr. Goof. I already have the results of the analyses that we did you yesterday- said the doctor.

-I insist that these analyses were an exaggeration. I only had a slight headache, that's all- commented Max.

-Please sit down, young man- requested the doctor to him with a worried glance.

-What happened doctor? You are scaring me- said the boy.

-The thing that happened to you… was not a simple headache- answered the adult.

-I don´t understand-

-Mr. Goof, I feel much to have to say you that…-

This painful memory produced him an enormous suffering, a pair of tears appeared of his eyes while he took a wrinkled paper from his pocket. He extended it and read his content again verifying again the tragedy afflicted him. In his hands he has the results of the medical analyses that him had practiced the previous day, after to be sent to the medical center of the school by his professor when he has a small headache.

Result that a new type of sick appearing recently in the town and for his bad luck, Max Goof, now he was one of the first victims of this recent and mortal danger. It was the problem, the disease that the boy suffered was so strange and strong that not yet any cure existed. His young heart filled of fear and sadness with just two words of the doctor: Six months. Unique and exclusively he had left six months of life, perhaps less. In that limited time his world literally would be extinguished and without being able to avoid it, he would die.

It was unfair, a so good and young boy with a brilliant future having to happen through this. He wanted to live with all his forces, but that option no longer was for him. It was extremely difficult to have to fight with that, and still more because it lacked the worst part, said it to the others. He was terrified to imagine the expression of his father when he entered, and his friends… and Roxanne. All the people that he loved and that he was forced to leave. No, he could not do that, he did not want to make suffer them by something that was impossible to stop. He thought that the best was to keep the secret and to pretend normality until his last breath. He knew that he would not avoid the agony of his father and Roxanne, but of that way it would not have to see it, because for that time he no longer would be with them.

Unfortunately the fact to be dying is not something that a person can ignore so easily. Max was determined to not say to anybody of his problem until everything finished and they discover it themselves. So it began to do trying it his persistence yet to pretend that nothing outside the normal thing happened and that everything was well. He normally continued attending his classes, he continued going with his friends and constantly he accompanied to Roxanne to diverse places like the cinema or to the music store.

Also he began to be more tolerant with his peculiar father, no longer seemed to be shamed when he accompanied him to the door of their house and he took leave of him with a kiss to the cheek and wishing him a good day. He had even proposed to his dad to repeat that the fishing trip in that they ended up attending, and being participated, in the concert of Power Line some years ago. Only that this time wished to make real the illusion of his father of live again his childhood and passing a pleasant days in lake destiny. It was the less than he could make to make Goofy a little happy before he found out than it happened.

When Goofy listen this suggestion, his heart filled of emotion and joy. He had not bothered to help his son to impress his girlfriend, but certainly it had remained with the desire to make that trip in the form that he planned it. Goofy embraced his son as gesture of gratefulness but his joy disappeared when perceiving something sadness in the voice of Max. The boy had given back the hug to him more intensely than other times, as if he feared that he went away only and would left him, apart from which to Goofy it seemed to him to hear a slight cry from his dear son.

-Maxy, What happens to you? - He asked to him affectionately.

-Nothing dad, everything is well- said Max with a false smile.

-Are you ok? Are you… crying? - asked Goofy when noticing a small tear in the eye of Max.

- No, of what you speak? Only something entered to my eye- said Max with a little more animated tone.

-Surely?-

-Of course, you do not worry dad, everything is ok-

Goofy accepted the excuse of Max without feeling absolutely conforms to it, after all he was his father, had seen him be born and to grow and if of something he were sure was to know the moods of the teenager. As of that day a strange feeling seized of Goofy, at first everything was normal, but something said to him that it was not. It was like the sixth sense that tried to prevent him on something terrible that was approached. He was almost sure that his son hid something to him and was not sure to want to know that was.

He was not the unique one whom had notices this situation, since shortly after, while Max was with its friends P.J. and Bobby practicing with his bicycles, Roxanne went to visit him surprise. Goofy invited her immediately to get in the house and he offered her something to drink. Roxanne accepted his invitation and once both were in the room, Goofy commented.

-Max is not here now; he went with his friends…-

-I know it, Mr. Goof, and right for that reason I came to speak with you- said the girl.

-With me? - Goofy asked.

- Yes, I have noticed to a little rare Max the last days- commented Roxanne – Is like he was something worried for something and he did not mean to anybody-

-Now that you mention it, I have noticed also- said it Goofy.

-What do you thing that it can be? - Roxanne followed.

-I don´t know, but if our suspicions are certainly Maxy will not say anything to us- responded Goofy.

- I only hope that he will be well- concluded Roxanne.

-Me too-

The days happened and the life of everyone continued of normal form, nothing outside the common thing happened and it liked to Max. He knew that it was time question so his disease began to cause serious problems to him, something inevitable but that he wished to postpone the most time possible. Whenever a day concluded, the teenager gave thanks to God for have been able to avoid complications and requested by being able to do it for a long time more.

However, after two weeks, the bad that afflicted to the young Goof began to appear. Sometimes the boy felt been annoying and pained, like the finish of one long and tedious work day. Every time he ate less and no longer was he as expressive as before, their eyes shone lost and in just a short time it had become thin alarmingly. Goofy saw this and it could not avoid feeling worried. Constantly he tried to ask his son for an explanation, but Max always left with the same excuse.

-We are in week of midterm exams and I haven´t slept well, you don´t worry, already will happen-

Goofy was really frustrating to imagine that something bad was happening to his unique son and not to be able to do nothing on the matter. This situation was so bothered and in more than an occasion he had raised his voice to Max demanding answers to him. Actions that Max only responded with a simple answer: does not pass anything. That was the thing that more it distressed Mr. Goof, his son never allowed that he was spoken to him in that tone and was suddenly indifferent before it. He was on the point of becoming crazy if he did not understand soon what it was happening.

For his fortune, and his displeases, the answers arrived shortly after. A morning of Wednesday, while Max and Roxanne went to one of their classes, the young Goof began to feel been annoying again. He was already customary to pretend to be normal ignoring that feeling, but this time the sensation was still stronger. Max dealt with all forces to continue walking with normality, but finally the disease was stronger than he and without being able to avoid it, he faint.

-Max! , What happens to you? , wake up please! – exclaimed a terrified Roxanne scare for his boyfriend.

The girl took to Max by shoulders and she shook it to try to wake up him, but his boyfriend didn´t react. Moments later arrived some professors and they helped her to take the boy to the hospital, place that Max had insisted on avoiding the last weeks.

During the following hour, Roxanne remained sitting in the waiting room whereas the doctors took care of Max. The girl was very distressed but that was not compared which it followed, just when the doctor left to her encounter with a depressing expression in his face.

-Is Max well? - It was first that she asked.

- I am afraid that no, youngster, the state of the young man has made worse that the last time that came and… - began to say the doctor.

-What? , he already had come before? - asked Roxanne altered.

- I thought you knew that- answered the doctor.

- He has not said anything to us –

-Moan that finds out this way, but is important that you know this. The young Goof have a terminal disease which we don´t knows cures- said the doctor causing to Roxanne a great pain.

-No! , it cannot be! - She said almost shouting.

-I´m sorry, this is the reality- said the man.

Roxanne closed her eyes while tears appeared of them, it was so difficult to assimilate the thing that the doctor finished saying to her. –Can I see him? - She asked finally. The doctor agreed and he opened the free way to her, when she entering the first thing that she saw was a sad Max seated on the brink of the bed watching outside the window.

-You already found out, truth? - The teenager asked.

- The doctor finishes saying it to me… but why you didn´t warn to us? - Roxanne alleged.

- It didn´t want cause you pain- responded.

-And you thought that hiding us your situation you will going to solve it everything? - said Roxanne angry.

- At less I would not have to see you suffering by me- said Max coldly.

- Max, no, please don´t said this- requested Roxanne.

-How can I speak? You know about my problem now, it does not have case of following hiding this- said Max.

-Don´t surrenders you- said his girlfriend.

- Either it does not matter what I do, you listened the doctor… my days are counted-

- No, Max, I don´t want lose you-

- Don´t worry, you will not do it. I will always be with you, although you don´t see me- said the boy.

- I don´t want it, I want to be with you- alleged Roxanne.

- He is not something that we can to decide, we must be realistic- finished Max.

Roxanne only covered her face with both hands and she left there running and crying. Max remained in the same position seeing the window, whereas his heart became pieces to had to notify that to the love of his life.

-No! , it cannot be happening! - exclaimed Goofy altered with the horrible news that Roxanne said him.

The girl cried very heartbrokenly whereas P.J tried to reanimate her. Pete and his son were to visit in house of Goofy when Roxanne entered crying and she told everything them. For the Max´s father it had been very difficult to receive that information, since in spite of his suspicions that something nothing well never imagined that the things were so bad.

-Why didn´t he say anything to us? - Goofy asked.

- He said that he did not want to give us pain- answered Roxanne.

- In truth I don´t know what to say, Goof- commented Pete.

- You do not worry, Pete, is not your fault- answered his sad friend.

- Believe us that this affects so much to us as to you- said P.J. - Max is my better friend and I´m really sad of listen about this problem-

Like invoked by a divine force, Max Goof entered then and when he understand that his girlfriend already had explain to everyone his problem preferred to leave running and to lock in himself in his room. Goofy rose immediately and followed him, nevertheless the adolescent was faster and he could not reach him.

- Max, son, please come on- begged Goofy while he struck the door of his son´s room.

- Forget it, dad- answered Max.

- I request it to you; we need to speak-

-Leave me alone! -

Roxanne, Pete and P.J. only could remain in the down floor and listening to everything. It was horrible to be happening for that situation, not only they were in the middle of a father/son discussion, also they were losing to very important somebody for them and there was nothing could make to avoid it.

That night, once Goofy had stopped insisting to speak with his dear son, Max exit by his window towards the cold and dark outside. He needed to think about many things, really would have wished to avoid that situation. If he only nothing had in a faint with Roxanne it wouldn´t be happening, but no longer it mattered the past, the damage was done.

The boy walked watching the sky and remembering all the precious moments that he had lived. He didn´t want to finish his life, not still, and was so frustrating to don´t have any hope of salvation. So lost he was in his mind that not even noticed the moment at which he arrived at the park that used to visit when he felt sad or angry.

Slowly he sat down in one of the swings and he remained watching the emptiness. Many years was pass since to his father went with him to that same swing when he was young and they played all the day, something that never admitted but that at heart he was miss, now more than ever. Then he listened that somebody approached him, he turned around to see who was and discovered to his friends P.J. and Bobby walking sadly towards him.

- Hi guys- he said normally.

Both boys sat down to each of his sides and they watched him with sadness.

- Stop to seeing me with this face, I hate it- said the young Goof.

-Why Max? - P.J. asked.

- I imagine that Roxanne already said you; it did not have case that you knew that- he answered.

-Then you were going to let to us think that everything was normal until we found you…? - Bobby said.

- Said it…dead- responded Max - it is not necessary that you avoid the reality in front of me-

- It must have another form, Max, we don´t have to lose the hopes- said P.J. in friendly tone.

- The doctor already said to me that do not exist only cure… only mentioned an experimental method that perhaps would help me, but that is not safe- Max responded.

-We must try! - Bobby exclaimed.

- But it is not safe; in addition the treatment is very expensive. My dad has many expenses and I don´t want to make lose him his money by me- said Max.

- Your dad would give everything what has for had you to his side- reasoned P.J.

-I know, but what so if it does not work? I only would create him false hopes-

- I insist on which you do not have surrender, my friend- said Bobby.

- Please do not worry about me anymore, I accepted my destiny… I only want to ask you that please take care of my dad and to Roxanne when I go- Max asked.

- But Max… -

- Please, promise it. It is the unique thing that I need to be in peace-

- Sure, we promise- said both.

- Thanks, boys-

The three friends remained in silence for a more moment thinking about so many things. Max still was scared, but at least he could be calm of which what he loved would not be unprotected and that both accompanied him were in truth his friends, as always they had been, and as they would be until the end.

The next day, Max was having breakfast in the dining room when his father, Goofy, entered. Both remained watching for a few seconds fixedly until Max decided to break silence - Ahead, tell me what you have said-

Goofy did not speak, did not have anything to say, simply he was rushed on his son embracing him and beginning to cry. Max gave back the hug to him whereas he every time felt worse to see his father in that form.

- Don´t cry, dad-

-How you want that I don´t do it, Maxy? I do not want lose you- said Goofy.

- I either don´t want to go, but we cannot do nothing- responded Max.

- It cannot be, cannot be- followed Goofy.

Max loosens of the hug and held to Goofy by shoulders being expensive to face with him.

- Listening, I before did not want tell you by fear to see you how you are now- said Max.

- But… - it tried to say Goofy but his interrupted him.

- For me it is very difficult to assimilate that soon I will have to leave everything what I love. I felt before that I was strong and unbreakable, and to give me account of which is quite the opposite affects me too much- said the boy - But the thing that I more hurts is to cause suffering to you, really I wouldn´t want cause all of this

- Max, this is not your fault- said Goofy.

- It is not fault of anybody, and nevertheless we must face it. I do not ask to you that you keep your pain, only that we try to enjoy the time that we have left. Try to recover the lost moments. Live the life until the end- said Max.

- It will be difficult knowing that everything will finish soon- said his father.

- It´s possible, but I at least want to have that last pleasure- said Max.

Goofy dried his tears and returned to embrace his son. He was already a little more calmed but the sadness still was evident in him.

- Of course son, it is less than I can do by you- said Goofy.

- Thanks dad, I love you- said Max with a little sad voice.

The following days happened normally; Goofy fulfilled his promise to do of the last days of Max the best ones of his existence. With time, the suffering of Max was more well-known still and the boy slowly was debilitated more and more. It was a true painful work for Goofy to see as his son died to every second that happened, but was determined not to show sadness and to stay well while his son breathed.

Roxanne also did the entire possible for not to be gotten depressed and happened with Max all along that he was not with Goofy. P.J and Bobby continued giving spirits him and all of this help in truth made feel better the young Goof, although all knew the imminent end that came near. In spite of the difficult moment that all happened, all of this had served to still more create a bow hard between all. Although the death was a very present subject in its lives, each of them presented manifolds strength signs.

One day, a small light of hope illuminated the heart of Goofy. The old Goof was finishing working when suddenly P.J., son of Pete, arrived and he asked to speak to him a little while. Goofy acceded and he sat down a little while to pay the best attention to the boy.

-Yes? What do you want to tell me? - Goofy asked.

- Moan to have taken as much in saying this, Mr. Goof, Max made me promise that I would not say nothing- said P.J.

-Of what you speak? - He asked again.

- I believe that there is a possibility of saving to Max- said the boy finally.

-What?! - Goofy asked at the same time as he standing up.

- The day that we found out the disease of my friend Bobby and I found him in the park, it was very late and I imagine that you or were slept. We talk awhile with him and he mentioned that an experimental treatment existed that perhaps could save his life- explained P.J.

-That is fabulous! - Goofy jumped.

- Yes, but Max did not want that you found out this-

-Why? –

- It said that the treatment is very dangerous and expensive, and that did not want to create to you false hopes- say P.J.

- The money is not a problem; with so saving the life of my son I will pay all that will be necessary- said Goofy.

- The same thing we said to him, and surely he will kill to me by to said this to you, but already I got tired to have left been silent and to see as my better friend happens through this- explained P.J.

- In truth I am thankful to you by counted me this, we must try with that treatment- said Goofy.

-Do you not worry about the risk that this method? - P.J asked.

- Clear that yes, but we did not try it anyway I will lose my Maxy… and thus is had to be, I prefer to have the thought of to have tried something for help him- finished determined Goofy.

-No! , of no way! - Max said when listening what his father said to him.

-We don´t lose anything, Max! , we must try- begged Goofy.

-That treatment does not assure anything to us! , we would only waste the time- alleged Max.

- Perhaps no, it maybe just that you need- insisted Goofy.

- You promised me that we would dedicate only to ourselves- said Max.

-I know, but it was before knowledge that we had hopes. Please, Maxy… don´t you want to live? –

-Of course that I want to live! , and indeed for that reason I don´t want to be put under that treatment, is very dangerous and the most probable thing is that this kill me before the time- said Max.

-Then you prefer sit down and wait for the end? – asked Goofy a little annoying.

- it isn´t, is that… I have fear- confessed Max.

- I can imagine it, and believe me that nobody blames to you for that reason. You are undergoing something that anyone of us has at least imagined. But in truth I believe that we must try- responded Goofy.

- But it is that I… -

- Also you can be sure that always I will be to your side, I´ll never leave you alone and less now. You are not alone in this trouble, son- finished Goofy with a comprehensive tone.

Max meditated some minutes; his father surrounded him with one of his arms to support it. The boy felt fear like never in his life, fear to the pain, fear to the suffering, and fear to the death. Although the words of his father were truth and perhaps he would saved, existed the option of which he didn´t resist the treatment and died before time, with more suffering and without the possibility of said goodbye to his dear beings.

On the other hand, the thing that he more wished then was to avoid the pain to his dad and surely if he acceded it would mean much for him. Goofy had dedicated his life to take care of him since he was born, always had given him everything that he had needed, always had looked for his happiness and had faced with value his disease. Less than he could make was to be pleasant to him, and if that cost his life, it would be, at least, a good form to finish.

-Very well...I accepted- said finally.

Goofy was very happy that Max had accepted to make that last attempt in which everything was in game. Thus it was as it initiated the difficult and tedious process that Max has much feared. X-rays, chemotherapy, injections and nauseous medicines were terms that simplified all that the boy had to support. He was really bad, in many occasions had wished to resign and to forget everything, but the thought to make his father happy motive him to continue.

Shortly after the doctor notified the good new to them that Max was reacting of positive form to the treatment, if everything followed in that form were very probable that everything came out well. Only one more thing was necessary, the young Goof needed to be put under an operation, a delicate operation. That would be the last passage of the treatment, which finally would give the answer of if he would continue living or no.

The idea didn´t like for anything to Max and Goofy knew it, nevertheless for his surprise the adolescent didn´t object anything, he was determined to arrive at the end of all that. The operation would be realized outside the city since the patients who were put under her needed to stay in a calm place and with pure air, for that reason the specialized hospital in this phase was in a small village in the country.

One week before the intervention, Max, Goofy and Roxanne were changed to the village to prepare themselves. Roxanne had insisted on accompanying both Goofs, she really wished to be abreast of which happened with his boyfriend. She had been a great company and motivation for him in the last weeks. She had showed him to be a true friend and sentimental girl and for Max that was something very valuable. The site where they had been stayed was really beautiful, with a great view, comfortable rooms and an outside pool where Max and Roxanne could swim awhile and relax. The night before Max would go into in the hospital, both decided to happen there awhile.

Goofy watched them and he felt happy that his son had found to somebody so important in his life, as he had found to the Max´s mother years back. Without a doubt both had grown and matured together, but while they were in the pool they seemed like children. They played swimming races and sometimes they were sprinkled with water. In that occasion Roxanne was seen really beautiful, than more customary and Max was awhile dedicated to admire to his precious lady in the water, her girlgriend to whom perhaps would have to leave soon.

The following day arrived faster than they would have wanted and the moment of the truth finally appeared. Both Goofs and Roxanne rose very early and after some words of breath they went to the hospital.

- Calm, Maxy… everything will come out well-

It had pass three weeks since Goofy and company had gone away, three weeks of not knowing anything about them. P.J and Bobby were practicing in the Pete´s garden their techniques for the next extreme games, or rather, they were trying to practice. The preoccupation by the health of their friend Max had not left them peacefully.

The operation surely already had taken place, what was happened with him? He would have been saved? He would already be dead? That question was affecting really their concentration and finally both boys decided that he didn´t have case of practicing more.

-Forget it P.J., doesn´t have case, we aren´t concentrated- said Bobby.

- You are right… you also ask yourself that what will have been of him, truth? - P.J asked.

- Yes, I have not stopped thinking about that-

-You give account of which when we went to wish him good luck… perhaps has been the last time that we saw him alive? - P.J reasoned.

- I know- said Bobby.

Both they remained seated watching his things and thinking about the unfortunate possibility that Goofy and Roxanne would return alones and with the sad news of the Max´s decease. Then, Pete went to the garden and informed to them that the food was served.

- We are not hungry, dad- said P.J.

- Yes, Mr. Pete, does not take it to bad, is that we felt very worried- said Bobby.

-I know, guys- said Pete - But it is better than you come… Goofy already returned-

Both they rose immediately, finally they had returned, was the moment for knowing the truth. Despite the serious expression in the face of Pedro it was not a good signal, the adult one only entered the house and both friends understood that something did not be well.

- It cannot be… Max- said P.J.

- Our friend- said Bobby sadly - he has gone away-

The two boys, completely depressed, entered slowly in the house, did not know that but to say, their hopes had disappeared. The suffering of Max finally had finished at least and now it was in a better place. They imagined how would be Goofy and Roxanne, the only thing that could do now was to accompany them in their pain.

Both entered in the dining room where others waited for already them. Goofy and Roxanne already were there, like Pete, whose expression wasn´t more of seriousness, he had a smile in his face. Roxanne was not crying and Goofy was better than ever. And in the middle of the three, a little weak still but with an aspect far better that before. Now outside danger, it was a teenager who they knew and appreciated well, smiling to them. P.J and Bobby forgot their depression and an immense lightening returned to their inside, the happening had tortured them was thing of the past.

- Hello, boys- greeted Max in a friendly way.

The End


End file.
